Handicapped drivers, such as paraplegics, amputees, arthritics, etc., often require a hand control device attached to a steering wheel in order to operate an automobile comfortably and safely.
Hand control devices take on varying configurations and functions depending on the nature of the person's handicap. For example, there are hand controls for control of the steering wheel, gas pedal, brake, horn, lights, etc. Indeed, there are hand controls for most every type of control required while driving a vehicle.
Hand control devices are often time consuming to install and attach to the steering wheel and once installed are often difficult to remove.
There is a need for a hand control attachment apparatus which allows quick, easy attachment and removal from a steering wheel and which can be used with any number of different hand control devices. The present invention provides such a hand control attachment.